


First time on your arms

by CathyCR_0308



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Souichi x Morinaga, idk - Freeform, in that order, this is literally pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyCR_0308/pseuds/CathyCR_0308
Summary: After years of a commited and loving relationship, Souichi and Morinaga take the next step to trust and love each other even more. Souichi decides to make love to Morinaga.





	First time on your arms

**Author's Note:**

> W-...What do you want me to say? I love the idea of Souichi topping Morinaga after he comes to conclusion about how he feels towards him, ok? Its like my kink. Souichi being loving and understanding is also my kink. I just love this dorks so much, ok?  
> Please note that english is not my first lenguage, so they might be some mistakes. Also, im terrible at titles, bear with me for that.

—Senpai, are you really sure about this?

—I am.

—You don't have to do this, you know?

—Yes, I know.

—I don't want you to feel it as an obligation, it's something I'm open to doing, so please don't feel forced to do this.

—I don't.

—No matter how good it might feel, or as much as you see that I'm enjoying it, you can stop whenever you want, it won't bother me, I'll understand.

—I know.

—And Senpai, you know-

—¡Morinaga! —He exclaimed, exasperated, sitting on the youngest boy's lap, face to face, blushing and irritated by the Tetsuhiro's insistence as he made his best attempt to undress him. —Believe me, if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't be here ¿Understand?

—I-I know, but ...

—Calm down ¿Ok? I don't feel forced to do this and I want to do it, by my own free will. You already mentioned this to me several times and I ... —He bit his tongue, silencing himself for a moment as he watched the younger man, looking directly into his deep green eyes and blushing furiously at the words coming out of his mouth—I want to make love to you, Morinaga.

Ah, Tetsuhiro had no idea since when the man had become so determined, since when he could say such phrases without stuttering, at which point his feelings had resolved to the point that something like this was something he was even considering doing, but at whatever the time it had happened, he trusted him and loved him immensely as to let him own him, take advantage of him, allow him to give him the same pleasure that he usually gave him for the first time.

—¡Senpai...! —The dark haired man kissed his cheek, giving him a tender kiss on the lips with great sweetness, moved at his words. Souichi reciprocated timidly, putting his hand on his cheek while doing it —I love you, Senpai, seriously, I really love you, a lot, too much.

—... You know I do too, silly. — He answered, looking into his eyes with embarrassment, but true honesty. And with those words, Souichi kissed his lover again, leaving his hands travel down his neck and caressing his chest, unbuttoning the last button of his shirt as his tongue entered the man's mouth, deepening their kiss and achieving to arouse the younger man, its strange yet captivating dominance over their love making filling him with anticipation and desire.

—L-let me know if it feels good ¿okay? — The long haired man whispered, breaking their union, to insecure begin to trace kisses and caresses by his neck and collarbones, Morinaga let out a trembling sigh to the sensation, supporting his lover while trying not to lose his composure, breathing heavily and ticking his head, giving more place to the kisses that threatened to make him lose control.

—Mnn ... Senpai —He murmured, Souichi feeling him tremble when he bit his ear, the carmine of his face rising, Souichi tracing leisurely and sensually all the skin at his reach, taking off Morinaga's shirt while kissing his forehead as a sign that he would try to move forward to another level. Kissing again his lover, the wet sounds of their lips bumping filled the air and Souichi moved slightly in the lap of his lover, uncertain that to do something like this in the living room sofa was a good idea, but heating things a little bit more anyway.

—I'm going to touch you here ¿Ok? — He informed, placing his hand on the boy's crotch, caressing the protruding bulge while Tetsuhiro clung to him, enjoying his touch, panting and excited just by those slight gestures, moans full of shyness leaving his lips at the same time as he tried to hide the pleasure in his expression, receiving wet kisses on his neck, Morinaga couldn't help but feeling seduced by the gentleness in his movements, the rising intensity of the caresses as he struggled not to leave out his voice too much making him lose his composure, now exhibiting a pleasant and weak expression that made Souichi's heart skip a beat, a certain part of his body responding to his reactions eagerly, making him wish to be the cause of his panting even more but also implanting concerns, doubts that Tatsumi tried to set aside.

—Morinaga ... —Tatsumi pronounced, stopping his attentions and making the panting man look at him, blushing and filled with desire—Come, let's go to the room.

Tatsumi rose embarrassed and Morinaga followed him closely, his hand being held the entire time they lasted to reach the room, Morinaga feeling shy for a few moments, having his breathing shaken and shirtless, entering the room of his beloved, who looked at him with an expression he had never seen before, but one that he could identify shame, determination, and timid confidence, along with a fierce glow, desire, lust, a sensation that sent a chill down his spine and stirred his nerves.

—Senpai… ¿Are you nervous?

—...A little. —The long haired man confessed, looking at him shyly as they entered the dark room, feeling Morinaga give a shaky sigh and comment;

—Then I'm not the only one, huh ... I-it's a relief to know.

—I don't think you should be the one who's nervous here... I'll be doing all the work —He said slowly, intertwining his hand with his and kissing him on the cheek briefly, making him lie down on the bed while Tetsuhiro felt his heart speed up —You just relax and ... let me make you feel good, Tetsuhiro.

—¡Pff, Senpai ...! —The man looked at the darkness of the room, a combination of a smile, joy and embarrassment making his face flush.

—¿What? ¿You don't like that? And to think that I even bothered to tell you these things ... It's embarrassing to say this kind of things ¿You know?

—I like it when you tell me those things, Senpai, but you're only making me more nervous, it's weird to hear you say those kinds of things and when you do it, it means you're... really… serious… —Tetsuhiro confessed, pausing in his words when he saw his lover getting so close to his face, hypnotized by his mouth.

—I'm really serious. —Souichi kissed his lips, feeling the inquietude in his lover's body when he did— But that doesn't mean you have to be so nervous about it. Calm down, I'll be gentle, I-I'm nervous too, after all.

—Okay... — He accepted, trying to force his nervousness to leave, feeling Souichi settle between his legs, and kiss him deeply, Morinaga following his rhythm, allowing himself to be completely captivated.

The older man spread kisses all over his face before licking the lobe of his ear and going down to his neck, occasionally kissing quite close to his nape, forcing him to release slight sounds and sighs full of anticipation as his hands touched his chest.

Souichi heard his soul yelling at him in the need of stop, the sensations, the sight, the feeling, everything was too much, the slight, but exciting sounds that his actions brought out of Tetsuhiro, the nervous but faithful looks he gave him, his gestures of pleasure, all the weight and responsibility that he had on his shoulders, the latent feeling of incapacity, that he couldn't satisfy him, that he couldn't express his affection and other emotions without failing in the attempt. It worried him, and fearing the worst, acting on impulse, he brusquely touched the crotch of his beloved, startling the man for the rudeness, but receiving a groan to the state in which only his simple kisses and timid caresses had left him. Sighing tremulously, Morinaga looked at him with so much desire and need, that Tatsumi felt his pessimism begin to dissipate, after all, if he was able to make him act so helpless with just a few simple gestures, he was sure to drive him crazy when he really started.

—¿Do you want me to touch you here? —The man asked, gesturing towards his masculinity stroking the place lightly over his pants, Tetsuhiro nodding as he bit his lip and brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth to avoid himself from moaning too much.

When Tatsumi unbuttoned his pants, pulled them off completely and touched him over his underwear, Morinaga felt to die, a touch closer, stronger, but still so new and definitive, that made him sigh at the mere sensation. Meanwhile, Tatsumi wondered how his always seductive and experienced companion could show such a vulnerable face in front of him, admiring him immensely aroused by his expressions, he wanted to see even more of that sensitive and exclusive appearance that only he could cause in his lover.

Sliding his hand under his underwear, touching him directly and kissing him at the same time, he felt Morinaga startle, his sounds of surprise and so sensual expression only urging Souichi to continue.

—Mnn! Nng... Sen... —He expressed, his voice cut by his brief and continuous kisses, Souichi caressing his manhood with inexperience, his clumsy and curious touch only stimulating more the younger man.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi let his free hand explore his whole body, lifting his legs slightly and tracing his waist and hip, returning all the way to his neck, with such meticulousness, smoothness and experimentation truly worthy of a scientist, running his hand up and down his chest, touching his erect nipples, to timidly touch and pinch them, taking great pleasure in the slight reactions, kissing his chest and rising to his neck, still stoking his member with torturous and exciting speed.

The feeling of his member being caressed while receiving wet and erotic kisses quickly becoming too much, the experimental still so pleasant touches, his beloved suddenly whispering "I love you" every time he kissed him, the ascending rapidity of his strokes, everything being so slight and gentle, even so, feeling so intense and captivating, Tetsuhiro every time releasing more exciting and new moans.

"Damn it... this guy ..." The older one thought, moving his hand up and down his lover's manhood, ecstatic and motivated by his reactions and sounds, the more his partner reacted, the more excited and eager he felt, a wild and lustful feeling of desire, to see even more, of taking over everything, planting in his being.

—¡Uh, mng ...! ¡Gah, S-Senpai, I-I'm-! ¡Kuh! ¡Senpai! — Tetsuhiro tried to pronounce, the pleasure making the words escape him, feeling close to his climax —I-I'll come if you-! Ah, stop, it's too much, seriously! Ah ...!

—Don't worry, I want you to feel the best you can ¿Remember? It's okay. —The eldest replied lovingly in his ear, kissing his neck and hiding his face in it, enjoying his beloved writhing with pleasure, close to orgasm.

Enraptured by the feeling, the confidence he had in his lover causing a sense of need, he raised Tatsumi's chin to him and kissed him clumsily while the satisfying feeling was closer to him, he felt Tatsumi playing with his nipple and touch the tip of his member, taking a lascivious and sonorous moan from his lips as he broke the kiss.

—I love you, idiot. Don't forget that. — Souichi confessed, his voice full of passion and desire. The man touching him so gently, handling his body in such ways, leaving Tetsuhiro weak and agitated, totally at the mercy of his being, the youngest unable to do more than enjoy the attentions that he granted him. —I love you, Morinaga.

And with those words, a glorious sensation spread through his body, burning and electric, taking him to the very heavens for a few moments and spreading an exquisite ecstasy all over his body, Souichi watching the man captivated, watching his breathing shake as he reached climax, questioning his own sanity for the fascination and excitement that his sighs and occasional spasms caused him, seeing his hand covered in the proof of his malice, Tatsumi felt impatient, the discomfort and excitement trapped in his pants begging for attention.

—Morinaga ¿Can I ...? —He questioned, completely lowering the man's underwear and experimentally touching his entrance, Tetsuhiro trembled at the touch, still recovering from his recent orgasm, but suddenly feeling insecure, fearful, at the same time embarrassed to see his beloved so eager, willing to do something like this just for him.

—Yes, b-but you have to prepare me first, Senpai, it will hurt if you don't ...

—I know— He answered, almost like a whisper, removing the last piece of clothes from his lover and suddenly feeling a new and complacent sensation at the sight. Morinaga, blushing, his breathing slightly agitated, his body naked and holding the sheets tightly, his body anticipating and hot, an impatient desire remarkable in his behavior, his legs between his hips, everything, absolutely everything at his mercy. Gnashing his teeth hard, he searched at his bedside table for a small bottle of lubricant that he always kept there and before he spilled a little in his hand, a voice interrupted him.

—Senpai, w-wait ¿Could you, um, take your clothes off please? —The black haired man asked, blush on his cheeks, Souichi barely noticing that he was still wearing most of his clothes, except for his stockings and shoes. —That I'm the only one that's naked is a bit… embarrassing, okay?

—Y-yes, I'm... I’m taking them off, just wait a minute… —He paused, suddenly embarrassed as he removed his shirt and undid the buttons of his pants, watching Tetsuhiro observe his every move, lust and undying love the main emotions dominating his being at that time. When he was just with his underwear, he kissed his lover's chest, lightly touching his masculinity, one hand caressing his thighs slowly and the other played around his sensitive entrance, the dark haired man trying to silence his sighs and slight gestures of surprise, anticipation resonating with him. When he heard the sound of a container opening, and a wet and slippery substance touch his skin, fingers threatening to enter inside, giving a few whimpers, he let the nervousness take over his being, trembling at the sensation, biting his lip with fear more than with pleasure and holding the sheets tightly, he waited for the feeling of pain, Souichi noticing his tense state.

—Shhh, I don't want to hurt you. —He approached his face, kissing his forehead - I'm here, I love you, everything is fine, I won't hurt you. — He kissed him again, this time on his cheek. —Morinaga, I'll stop if that's what you want, don't doubt that. Nothing bad will happen, it's okay, don't be nervous.

Kissing softly all over his face, trying to emanate tranquility to his lover, Tetsuhiro slowly calmed before the kisses, a slight desire to cry sprouting in his eyes, the delicacy and softness, not counting the understanding that his always violent and aggressive lover used with him being scorching, making him aware of all the feelings he was trying to show him.

—It's ok, Senpai, i'm okay, continue, please ... I'm fine, you can go on—He asked, Souichi nodding and lowering his kisses to his chest, pausing to suck hard into the place, leaving a mark right on his heart while gently pushing his finger inside his beloved. Starting circular movements inside his lover, he devoted himself to kiss him deeply, entering his finger further and watching Morinaga moan, occasionally groan, grab the pillow cover and sigh excitedly, closing his eyes and blushing as he seemed to enjoy his movements, just looking slightly uncomfortable and pained as he added another finger, now panting as he let out small wails full of passion.

—I think that's enough, Senp-¡! ¡A-ah-! ¡Ngg ...! —He whined, startled at a sudden sensation, writhing with pleasure, his sounds becoming slightly higher, beginning to call the name of his lover, using a undone expression and moving his hips rhythmically against his fingers, Souichi didn't know what caused such a reaction, but _Damn_ if he didn't want to keep seeing it. Experimenting with his fingers a little, he noticed that he had touched a certain place that made Morinaga startle, raise his voice and have spasms of pleasure, and curious, he brushed the spot with intensity, admiring as a quite loud moan flooded the room while Morinaga wore his hand to his face and trembled with ecstasy, trying to cover his extreme expression of pleasure. Tatsumi took that same hand, intertwined it with his and kissed the back of it.

—I like your expression, Morinaga, don't cover yourself, I want to know if it feels good. —Oh, God, Morinaga looking away with embarrassment, ashamed and with his blush rising while suppressing an embarrassed gesture, just that. That damn and miraculous view was all Souichi needed at the time.

—Senpai, uh ... P-please, it's enough, I-I want you to ... —He pause, taking the hand that was gently holding his hip —I want you to make love to me, Senpai. Please. Put it in already, I can't take it anymore ...

Souichi felt his self-control quickly dissipating with the words, his look of weakness, the need of his body in his, the knowledge that he was the cause of his lover's excitable state, that, along with a rush of feelings intoxicating his being, left undiscovered a lustful man, curious and impatient to tempt and tease his partner.

—¿Is that so? ¿What do you want exactly?

—I- ¡Ah! I-I want you, Senpai ... —He shuddered, his fingers moving deeper inside him, touching his sensitive points with slowness and sensuality, the manly voice of his lover whispering right in his ear.

—¿You want me?

—¡Oh, nng! Yes, Senpai .... Ah, I want you.

—¿Are you sure? —he asked maliciously, pushing his fingers against his prostate. Morinaga trembled at the touch, clutching one of his hands and provoking a rather loud and lascivious moan.

—Oh God, yes, Senpai, ung, please ... Ah! I-I beg you ... Make me yours.

With an embarrassed gesture, he withdrew his fingers from his lover, and positioning his hands to the sides of the man's waist, kissed him with sensuality, Morinaga gasping in surprise at his erection rubbing over his entrance, and moaning with passion as he felt his member enter its interior, the invasive feeling being so new and unusual even though so exciting, inevitable ecstasy-filled sounds erupting from its mouth. Souichi let out a few moans and gasps at the mere sensation, at the same time lifting Tetsuhiro's legs a bit higher and admiring the decomposed expression, panting and blushing, looking at him with such lust and need.

—¿Are you okay? —Souichi gently stroked his cheek, feeling him give a shaky nod in total pleasure, retreat a few strands of hair from his face and kissed him. Feeling Tetsuhiro rest his hand on his shoulder and squirm slightly, making a slight movement with his hips, begging for attention.

—Morinaga ... M-mori, ah, hey, s-stop moving your hips like that ...

—I can't help it, Senpai ¡Ah! ... It just-… ¡Nng! -feels so good ...

Without warning, Souichi gave a slight thrust, wary of the reaction he would get, the black haired man giving a sigh as he clung tightly to his pillow, noting that he felt no pain, he began to slowly and gently thrust inside of him, enjoying the lustful expressions and gasps of his lover while kissing his face lovingly.

—Senpai, ah, Sen ... Senpai, I love you, I love you, Senpai…-¡Ung! —He spoke between gasps, clutching at the sheets with ecstasy. Souichi didn't answer, too absorbed in the sensual view and the overwhelming sensation, biting his lip while trying to control his thrusts, keeping them soft and slow as to not hurt the younger man.

—Senpai-¡Ah! U-ung…. You-…you don't have to be so gentle, ah, you can be rougher to me ¿okay...?

—Ar-ah-are you sure?

When he nodded, trembling and blushing, Souichi kissed him with great love, many feelings sloshing his being at the same time as he began to trace wet kisses on Morinaga's neck, feeling Tetsuhiro embrace his back, clinging to him soothingly, his nails involuntarily scratching his back, begging for more.

Souichi was more than happy to respond.

—¡Ah! ¡Nng, S-Senpai! Oh God. Mng... —His voice stirred, the now fast and rough thrusts rubbing just at his most sensitive point, causing him to lose his head to all the pleasure he experienced, the comfort and confidence that he had for his lover and the feeling of happiness and intimacy that having him inside caused him to feel overwhelmed by so many feelings and sensations, belonging to each other, reaching other degrees of intimacy with each other, his gaze full of love and sensuality, excited to have him completely for him. Admiring the view, writhing in pleasure at the actions, he felt incredibly close to reaching his climax, his member rubbing his prostate and his intoxicating kisses quickly driving him crazy.

—M-mori ... ¡Ah! Morinaga, u-uh, Morinaga…! —He called, trying to keep his sanity, thrusting his hips just against his prostate, startling the boy and stealing him a pleasant, full of lust, passion and doubtless love pouring spasm within himself, making him feel close to heaven itself. Noticing him near his climax, Tetsuhiro resting his hands on his neck, occasionally scratching it full of ecstasy, Tatsumi began stroking his cock with rising speed, smirking at the boy lewd protests. Admiring his lover filled with pleasure, his heavy breathing and his body trembling, he was surprised to find himself enjoying to have him like that, weak, aroused and solely and exclusively for him.

—¡Oh, nng! Senpai, I-I'm going to-! Ung! ¡Ah, Senpai! ¡Nng! ¡S-Souichi! —The younger man pronounced his name between moans, notably surprising the long haired man, Tatsumi blushed and releasing one of his hands he intertwined it with his lover's.

—Tet-Tetsuhiro ... — he growled, penetrating him rudely a few times, feeling a glorious feeling spreading through his body while Morinaga trembled and his hands squeezed the sheets, his voice full of pleasure and ecstasy as he release his essence, the overwhelming feeling of orgasm causing him to lose his mind as he kissed his lover in a desperate impulse, his beloved releasing his seed inside and watching enraptured as sweat and happy and delectable tears streamed down his lover face as Morinaga, immensely happy and exhausted he started panting, trying to regain his normal breathing, Tatsumi doing the same while he leaned to kiss his temple admiring the exuberant love in his lover's eyes and lie beside him, coming down for his orgasm as he panted heavily.

—Senpai

—¿Hmm?

—That was… amazing. —Tatsumi watched the man turn in his direction, wearing his typical irradiant eyes while blushing, slightly dazed, Souichi nodded breathless, pulling the green eyed man close and hugging him, resting his head just above his heart, a heart that was way too big, way too full of love, for a clumsy, perverted and bothersome young man.

A clumsy, perverted and bothersome young man that, no matter how much time it took him to acknowledge it, he loved with all his heart.

And it was just like that, that hearing Morinaga breathe in and out slowly, listening to his heart and kissing his forehead with great love, Souichi let himself fall asleep, satisfied, full of love and happier that he has ever been.

—Goodnight, asshole. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here, have the link of my tumblr:  
> https://multiples-fandomswontkillme.tumblr.com


End file.
